skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders: Malefor's Wrath (2.0)
Skylanders: Malefor's Wrath 2.0 This is a recreation of Skylanders: Malefor's Wrath. This was also not all completely my ideas so I have to give credit to Chompy_King and devianartist Joltiklover. Enjoy! ''- "A new evil rises..." -'' -''Skylanders: Malefor's Wrath Tagline'' Skylanders: Malefor's Wrath ''is the seventh instalment in the Skylanders series, developed by Toys For Bob and published by Activision. It is the direct sequel to ''Skylanders: Imaginators'',' and, with a new game comes a new gimmick, but not with the characters, but with the new Creator mode. It is to be released in the United States on October 19th and in the United Kingdom on October 23rd 2021. Story Summary Not so long ago, the evil Dragon King Malefor rose and wrecked havoc across Skylands, spreading darkness and fear wherever he went. However, the Skylanders, all working together to defeat this powerful force, were there to stop him. After a long and epic battle with lots of struggles, the mighty heroes triumphed, managing to save Skylands yet again and defeat Malefor once and for all - or so it seemed. Now, Kaos has escaped his containment from Skylanders Academy, and, in an attempt to get his revenge, has freed Malefor once again. The two evils have teamed up, and are scheming to bring Skylands to its knees. However, there is hope. New Skylanders have risen, and, with the help of the Portal Masters, they will be able to defeat these evils, gather the energy orbs before it is too late and save Skylands from peril once again. Gameplay More Play Options As well as a longer Story Mode adventure, there are also additional Bonus Missions to be completed, adding to the replay value of the game and giving the player more to do. There is also the new Creator Mode. It allows you to create your levels to share and play with friends in online multiplayer or co-op mode. Also a new ranking system lets you know who's the best at Racing Mode, Arena Mode and Battle Mode which also return. All New Characters There are 40 new Skylanders in the game, 2 of which are Guest Stars. New Adventure A brand new adventure awaits players. The story mode is longer with more levels, allowing for more exploration and gameplay value. Old Gimmicks Old gimmicks from the previous games come back, so you can pick up and play with an old character, you could be smashing traptanium, venturing into swap-gates, hopping into a sweet ride, hitting sensei gongs or throwing boulders with the big guys. NPCs/Storytellers * Flynn * Cali * Sharpfin * Buzz * Tessa * Mags * Eon * Kaos * Malefor * Sheep Mage * Dream Sheep * Sleep Dragon * Brain * Monkey Brains * Diggs * Blobbers * Scuzzy * Landslide * Psyclops * The Old One * The Oracle * The Great Eye * Clonk and Clank * Spellslamzer * Broccoli Guy * Chill Bill * Avalanche * Quincy * Quigley * Iron Nose * Grill-X * The Rat King Levels Bringing a new longer campaign with 2 parts and chapters! Including Side Levels makes it a massive 75 chapters long! Part 1: Banishing the Darkness Malefor's Wrath * Ruins of Skylands * Malefor's Reign * The Darkness Returns The Genie's Lamp * Wishing Willows * Shade of the lamp * Bangling Bazaar * Last Wish Creep Reef * Toxic Lagoon * Pollution Solution * Torpedo Bay * Monster Depths Mystical Grove * Green Thumbs * Blades of grass * Shamble Shoots * Cascade Canopy Win, Lose or Spellslamzer * Brawl to the wall * Spellpunking Arkeyan Forge * All mines * Off the Rails * Cog Conundrums * Anti-Darkness Device Eternal Archives * Lost Property * Ink Sewers * Book of the dead Coldwind Peak * Breaking the ice * Puff Peaks * Mellow Bellows * Smore Summit Part 2: Rise of the Darkness Tri-Topia * Blast to the past * Land before time * Extinct but not enough * The Old One Tropical Terror * Fixer Upper * Peeling Paradise * Monkey Buisness * Going Bananas Grill-X's Big BBQ * If there's a grill, there's a way * Serving up a Skylander * The Main Course * Dessert Dispute Temple Of The Ancients * Spindling Spires * Ancient Reboot * Sticky Situation * Knowledge of a 1000 minds Troll Laboratory * Making an entrance * Troll Inc * Gadget Vault * Ultra Dragon Wings Dragon Lands * Winged Withers * Here be Dragons * Dragon's Sceptre Cloudcracker Prison * Cloudbreakers * Locks, locks and more locks * Jailbirds * The Breakout The Rat Den * Hamster House * Nut Factory * Revenge of the Rats Isle of Eyes * All eyes on you * Ready to Eye * An eye for an eye * Lens of truth Sky Chains * Temple of the Farviewer * Farviewer Falls * Rumble and Crumble * A sight to behold Malefor's Stronghold * The Badlands * Grumpshanks * Kaos, Kaos, Kaos! * The Darkness Rises * Fall Of the Darkness Side Levels There are 5 side levels that appear inbetween the main story. They add extra explorability to the main game. Bandit Heist * Blind Burrows * Busting the case * Caught blue-handed Motley Mayhem * A Step Ahead * Sinking Feeling * Baron Von Shellshocked Sheep Sleep Dreams * Warped reality * Nightmare Fuel * Dream a little nightmare Skylanders Fire * Pyro Smash (Wave 3) * Crossfire (Wave 4) * Ash (Wave 1) Water * Krayken (Wave 1) * Bubble Trouble (Wave 2) * Samuray (Wave 2 - Single | Wave 3 - Adventure Pack) Life * Lockjaw (Wave 4) * Enchantis (Wave 3) * Bad Breath (Wave 1) Air * Finbad (Wave 1) * Stormblast (Wave 2) * Gigawatt (Wave 4) Earth * Sharpshot (Wave 2) * Aftershock (Wave 1) * Armor-Dillo (Wave 3) Undead * Ectoblast (Wave 4) * Grave Danger (Wave 1) * Eye-Patch (Wave 3) Tech * Buzz Saw (Wave 3 - Single | Wave 3 - Adventure Pack) * Voltemper (Wave 2) * Bomb Pom (Wave 3) Magic * Spellephant (Wave 1) * Doomwish (Wave 2) * Pop-Hat (Wave 3 - Single | Wave 4 - Adventure Pack) Light * Blasteroid (Wave 2) * TBA (Wave 4) Dark * Moonstrike (Wave 2) * Cataclysm (Wave 3) Villains Fire Chef Pepper Jack (Wave 1) Water Gulper (Wave 1) Life Chompy Mage (Original Version) (Wave 1) Air Dreamcatcher (Wave 2 - Single | Wave 4 - Adventure Pack) Earth Jeweled Golden Queen (Wave 2) Tech Goo Glob Dr Krankcase (Wave 3) Undead Rock On Wolfgang (Wave 1) Magic Mesmeralda (Wave 3) Dark Nightshade (Wave 4) Light Luminous (Wave 3) Minis Fire * Flare Pup (Wave 2) * Kid-Boom (Wave 3) Water * Wham Bam (Wave 1) * Zip (Wave 3) Life * Low Four (Wave 1) * Snack Fight (Wave 3) Air * Juju Jr (Wave 2) * Megawatt (Wave 1) Earth * Prism Shake (Wave 1) * Aftershake (Wave 3) Tech * Wind-Down (Wave 2) * See-Saw (Wave 3) Undead * Brave Danger (Wave 4) * Krypt Kid (Wave 2) Magic * Pop Fizzle (Wave 1) * Wrecking Small (Wave 2) Dark * Mite Mare (Wave 3) Light * Spotlittle (Wave 4) Eon's Elite * Eon's Elite Pop Fizz * Eon's Elite Drobot * Eon's Elite Eruptor * Eon's Elite Double Trouble * Eon's Elite Wham Shell * Eon's Elite Hex * Eon's Elite Shroom Boom * Eon's Elite Warnado Variants * Dark Krayken * Dark Aftershock * Dark Finbad * Dark Gulper * Dark Chef Pepper Jack * Legendary Lockjaw * Legendary Ash * Legendary Mesmerelda * Legendary Eye-Patch * Legendary Dreamcatcher * Snow Bright Luminous * Jolly Doomwish * Pumpkin Bubble Trouble * Sheep Mage (Chompy Mage) * Eggcellent Pop-Hat * Mystical Enchantis * Nitro Crossfire * Enchanted Spellephant * Scarlett Doomwish * Power Blue Pop-Hat * Steel Plated Blasteroid * Crystal Clear Krayken * Crystal Clear Ash * Crystal Clear Chompy Mage * E3 Special Edition Krayken * E3 Special Editon Ash * E3 Special Edition Chompy Mage Returning Variants * New Year's Countdown Starter Packs '''Standard Edition Starter Pack (PS4 / XBOX ONE / NINTENDO SWITCH) £44.99 Ash - Krayken - Chompy Mage - Portal Of Power - Character Roster - Game Dark Edition Starter Pack (PS4 / XBOX ONE / NINTENDO SWITCH) £69.99 Dark Krayken - Dark Aftershock - Dark Finbad - Dark Chef Pepper Jack - Dark Gulper - Character Roster - Portal Of Power - Game 3DS Edition Starter Pack (3DS) £34.99 Aftershock - Mesmerelda - Portal of Power - Character Roster - Game IOS Edition Starter Pack (IOS) £29.99 Aftershock - Mesmerelda - Character Roster - Game - Phone Stand - Portal of Power Limited Edition Starter Pack (PS4 / XBOX ONE / NINTENDO SWITCH / 3DS) £89.99 '' Krayken - Ash - Chompy Mage - Darkness Rises Adventure Pack - Collector's Items - Malefor 6-Inch Figurine -Spyro Remade Classic Comic - Malefor Vs Spyro Poster - Portal of Power - Character Roster - Game'' E3 Special Edition Starter Pack (PS4 / XBOX ONE / NINTENDO SWITCH) £44.99 E3 Special Edition Krayken - E3 Special Edition Ash - E3 Special Edition Chompy Mage - Portal Of Power - Character Roster Crystal Clear Edition Starter Pack (PS4 / XBOX ONE / NINTENDO SWITCH) £44.99 Crystal Clear Krayken - Crystal Clear Ash - Crystal Clear Chompy Mage - Crystal Clear Portal Of Power - Character Roster E3 Special Editon Ash - E3 Special Edition Chompy Mage Crystal Clear Adventure Packs £14.99 - TBA Set Piece - Buzz Saw £14.99 - Elder Fish Sanctuary Set Piece - Samuray £14.99 - The Afterparty Set Piece - Pop-Hat £14.99 - Phantom Tides Rising Set Piece - Dreamcatcher Magic Items * Anvil Rain * Ghost Pirate Swords * Healing Elixir * Hidden Treasure * Sky-Iron Shield * Sparx the Dragonfly * Winged Boots * Battle Hammer * Sky Diamond * Platinum Sheep * Groove Machine * Hand of Fate * Piggy Bank * Rocket Ram * Tiki Speaky Waves Wave E3 - E3 2021 * E3 Special Edition Starter Pack (Starter Pack) * E3 Special Edition Krayken (Variant) * E3 Special Editon Ash (Variant) * E3 Special Edition Chompy Mage (Variant) Wave 1 - October 19th 2021 | October 23rd 2021 * Standard Starter Pack (Starter Pack) * Dark Edition Starter Pack (Starter Pack) * Limited Edition Starter Pack (Starter Pack) * Krayken (Skylander) * Ash (Skylander) * Chompy Mage (Villain) * Gulper (Villain) * Rock On Wolfgang (Villain) * Spellephant (Skylander) * Aftershock (Skylander) * Bad Breath (Skylander) * Grave Danger (Skylander) * Finbad (Skylander) * Pop Fizzle (Minis) * Low Four (Minis) * Prism Shake (Minis) * Megawatt (Minis) * TBA (Minis) * Dark Krayken (Variant) * Dark Aftershock (Variant) * Dark Finbad (Variant) * Dark Chef Pepper Jack (Variant) * Dark Gulper (Variant) * Legendary Lockjaw (Variant) * Legendary Ash (Variant) * Legendary Mesmerelda (Variant) * Legendary Eye-Patch (Variant) * Legendary Dreamcatcher (Variant) Wave 2 - October 27th 2021 * 3DS Edition Starter Pack (Starter Pack) * IOS Edition Starter Pack (Starter Pack) * Stormblast (Skylander) * Samuray - Single (Skylander) * Sharpshot (Skylander) * Voltemper (Skylander) * Moonstrike (Skylander) * Blasteroid (Skylander) * Doomwish (Skylander) * Dreamcatcher - Single (Villain) * Jeweled Golden Queen (Villain) * Flare Pup (Minis) * Juju Jr (Minis) * Wrecking Small (Minis) * Krypt Kid (Minis) * Wind-Down (Minis) * Pumpkin Bubble Trouble (Variant) * Sheep Mage (Chompy Mage) (Variant) * Mystical Enchantis (Variant) * Enchanted Spellephant (Variant) * Scarlett Doomwish (Variant) * Eon's Elite Pop Fizz (Eon's Elite) * Eon's Elite Drobot (Eon's Elite) Wave 3 - November 5th 2021 * Pyro Smash (Skylander) * Enchantis (Skylander) * Armourdillo (Skylander) * Bomb Pom (Skylander) * Pop-Hat (Skylander) * Cataclysm (Skylander) * Buzz Saw (Skylander) * Luminous (Villain) * Mesmerelda (Villain) * Goo Glob Krankcase (Villain) * Mite Mare (Minis) * Snack Fight (Minis) * Zip (Minis) * Kid-Boom (Minis) * Aftershake (Minis) * See-Saw (Minis) * Power Blue Pop-Hat (Variant) * Steel Plated Blasteroid (Variant) * TBA (Adventure Pack) * Elder Fish Sanctuary (Adventure Pack) * Eon's Elite Eruptor (Eon's Elite) * Eon's Elite Double Trouble (Eon's Elite) Wave 4 - 13th November 2021 * Crossfire (Skylander) * Gigawatt (Skylander) * Lockjaw (Skylander) * Ectoblast (Skylander) * TBA (Skylander) * Nightshade (Villain) * Brave Danger (Minis) * Spotlittle (Minis) * Nitro Crossfire (Variant) * The Afterparty (Adventure Pack) * Phantom Tides Rising (Adventure Pack) * Eon's Elite Wham Shell (Eon's Elite) * Eon's Elite Hex (Eon's Elite) * Eon's Elite Shroom Boom (Eon's Elite) * Eon's Elite Warnado (Eon's Elite) Wave 5/6/7 1st December 2021 / 1st January 2022 / 7th April 2022 * Snow Bright Luminous (Variant) * Jolly Doomwish (Variant) * New Year's Countdown (Variant) * Eggcellent Pop-Hat (Variant) = Race Tracks There are 21 old race tracks returning to this game Land * Pandercastle Raceway * Chompy Mountain * Dragon Spine * Temple Of Boom * Grill-X's Big BBQ * The Afterparty * Temple Of Arkus Sea * Pandercastle Waterpark * Octoasis * Tropic Plunder * Gooey Goo Works * Mystical Vault * The Golden Temple * Frozen Fossil Festival (Extension) Sky * Pandercastle Skyride * Calamity Canyon * Cloud Factory * The Clock Rock * Cluck's Cuckoo Nest * Frosty Volcano * Arkeyan Forge New Tracks There are 9 new race tracks and a special 3 in 1 race! Land * Sunscraper Speedway * The Land of the Undead * Wilikin Workshop Sea * Fizzland * Rainfish Riviera * Monster Marsh Sky * Phoenix Sanctuary * Midnight Heist * Shellmont Storm Tri-Race * Abandoned Amusement Park Battle Arenas * Frozen Outpost (Beat all modes 3-Star to unlock: Boney Basin) * Fiery Forge (Beat all modes 3-Star to unlock: Volcanic Vault) * Quicksand Quarry (Beat all modes 3-Star to unlock: Quicksand Colosseum) * Rampant Ruins (Beat all modes 3-Star to unlock: Arkeyan Arena) * Tic Toc Terrace (Beat all modes 3-Star to unlock: Future Throw Down) * Drain Of Sorrows (Beat all modes 3-Star to unlock: Slime Pipe) Classic Arena * Brock's Rump Roaster Ruckus * Kaos' Royal Flush * Pipsqueak's Mincemeat Mayhem New Arenas (Old Games) * Gladfly Gauntlet (Beat all modes 3-Star to unlock: The Chompy Pit) * Winner's Circle (Beat all modes 3-Star to unlock: The Amusing Bruising) * Telescope Trouble (Beat all modes 3-Star to unlock: Dreamquake) * Motley Mayhem (Beat all modes 3-Star to unlock: Danger Derby) * Mudwater Marsh (Beat all modes 3-Star to unlock: Monster Marsh) New Arenas * The Big Grill * Bazaar Beatdown * Bandit Burrow * Monkey Madness * Triassic Trouble * The Super-Mega-Ultra-Awesome-Showdown * Toxic Terror * Phantom Tides (Unlocked with the Adventure Pack: Phantom tides Rising) * The Afterparty (Unlocked with the Adventure Pack: The Afterparty) Trivia * Skylanders: Malefor's Wrath (2.0) is a remake of Skylanders: Malefor's Wrath, but in the final product it shall be called Skylanders: Malefor's Wrath. Credits * MangoBread (Creator / Editor) * Captainfishlip (Mini Creator) * JoltikLover (Character Artist) * Chompy_King (Original Developer) Category:Games Category:Areas Category:Spin-Offs Category:Characters